Reunited
by midnightfaith
Summary: Jenny's back... how will Giles react?


REUNITED…

Author- Midnight Faith

Feedback- [missangel186@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters within this story nor do I own the show. Don't sue…

Timing- 'Passion' did happen. Becoming II did not. Angel never regained his soul. This is set about two years later. Just read and find out…

Rating- 15 to be safe but probably lower

This is an original writing based within a story in my RPG club 'Sunnydale Vampires.'

She watched him from the shadows. Who was that girl with him? It wasn't Buffy that was for sure. This girl had dark hair, but had the athletic build of a slayer. Jenny felt a brief pulse of jealousy pass through her body. She missed Giles. She wondered how he would react when he knew she was alive. Would he be angry with her for not telling him that she was living? But had it been her fault? She couldn't contact him, she wasn't ready. But she was now… ready… for revenge. With one fleeting glance at the love of her life and the raven haired girl Jenny walked away… tomorrow she would feel stronger… but for now she had to wait…

Jenny pulled the scarf more tightly around her head. In a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale she knew it was fairly likely she would run into someone she knew. But she still needed time… and a little magick. She entered the magick shop on Main Street. Smiling at the clerk she bent down to look at the cleansing crystals. How was she expected to get her revenge if she had no energy? It was humid in the store form the August heat. There was no one around in the outlet. Gingerly she slipped the headscarf from around her hair and took off her sunglasses luxuriating as the cool curbed breeze soaked it's way into her pores. 

She had barely registered the pretty redhead looking at the herbs less than three feet away from her. 

"So like her…" the redhead murmured as she walked past her, her arms full of spices. Jenny whirled round eager to see whom she was so like. As Jenny rotated round, Willow Rosenburg began to scream…

It had taken two hours for Jenny to convince Willow she wasn't dead. After Willow had recovered from her initial hysteria and subsequent fainting fit the two women had gone back to Jenny's motel room to talk. Willow was still clearly shaken and edgy around Jenny but was getting used to the idea… extremely slowly. 

Jenny handed her a cup of soothing camomile tea and smiled. 

"Must be thinking about Rupert," Jenny smiled sadly sitting beside Willow on the lumpy, uncomfortable bed. 

"What… What… Why?" Willow managed to stammer before taking a gulp of the tea and grimacing at the taste. Jenny looked concerned,

"Would you like something different?" she asked Willow kindly.

"Oh, no thank you," Willow said nervously. 

"You don't have to be afraid," Jenny told Willow "It's just me,"

"I know…" There was silence for a few moments.

"I should explain," Jenny said to Willow. Willow only nodded and grew pale. "When Angelus appeared to kill me… he only broke my neck. I was in a coma for three months… When I woke up I was in Romania, back with my people. I had to escape… I couldn't go back to that way of life. So… I ran away. To England. I sought asylum with the watcher's council… told them I knew Giles… they trained me… helped me to recover… I'm now a fully qualified watcher…" Willow nodded,

"Jenny, there's some things you should know," Willow said, "I can call you Jenny right?"

"Go ahead,"

"Right after Angelus… um… put you in a coma… he… um… he killed Buffy. There was a big fight… and Buffy died. All the vampires in the area fled, they were so afraid of him. So… a new slayer was called, Faith. Giles is her watcher. She's real nice but she's…"

"Not Buffy…" Jenny finished.

"Yeah," there was silence again. "Jenny, stay here I… I have to tell Giles… um… I don't know how to tell him and… I'll just go…" Willow rushed out of the motel room clearly crushed by both herself and Jenny's revelations. Jenny sunk down onto the bed burying her face into her hands; a shiver of fear ran through her body… how would she react at seeing Giles again?

Jenny awoke to a tapping at the door. It was early evening, still extremely humid. Giles! She leapt from the bed, straightening her clothes and hair. 

"Jenny?" Giles called uncertainly through the door.

"I'm coming…" she called back hoping she didn't sound scared.

She opened the door. He looked older than she'd remembered still in tweed despite the heat. They just looked at each other for a long time. Then tentatively… Giles put out his hand to her shoulder, gently at first then more firmly. He pulled her into a hug, she never wanted to let go, tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh, Giles," she said into his shoulder, "Every day I've wanted to hold you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've dreamt of this for so long!" Giles said. He withdrew form their hug and held Jenny by the shoulders… "I love you," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"And I love you," 

"So why are you crying?" Giles asked her. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the motel room. They sat on the edge of the bed. She wiped the tears away,

"Because I love you," she said, "I tried not too, whilst I was away, tried to let you have a normal life to let you get on but I can't stop." 

"So what are you here for?" Giles asked nervously.

"For you," Jenny said tearfully then her tone changed completely, "and for revenge." She turned to face Giles, "I can kill him," she whispered, "tonight,"

"Giles, what's your deal? Your gonna get us killed… he can sense you a mile away," Faith said. She, Jenny, Giles and Willow all snaked through the graveyard.

"He'll be coming soon," Willow whispered to Jenny, "he always shows up right around this time,"

"There!" Giles said pointing to a shadow slinking behind a gravestone, "that was him," Jenny felt a surge of fear race through her body. She nodded at Faith,

"Let's go," Faith and Jenny went first armed with crossbows, Giles and Willow followed harbouring stakes and crosses. They crouched behind a mausoleum. 

"Jenny," Giles whispered,

"What?" 

"If we don't make it…" He reached out his hand to her. She took it within her palm and squeezed it.

"We will…" she said confidently.

"We sure will," Faith said as Angelus approached. She ran around the mausoleum launching into Angelus with a full roundhouse kick. He easily brushed her off and she lay on the floor writhing with the pain of her leg. Jenny launched into action she knew what she had to do… as he began to turn away she ran up behind him, no time to set the crossbow,

"Jenny! No!" Giles yelled causing Angelus to turn round, as he did so Jenny plunged the arrowhead into his chest. He exploded in a cloud of dust. 

Jenny stood silently, still for a long time observing his ashes. She felt Giles' arms around her shoulders…

"It's over…" he whispered soothingly into her ear,

"No," she shook her head, "It's only just begun…" Giles shakily and unsurely got down on one knee as Jenny choked back a sob, 

"Jenny…" he said, "Will you marry me,"

"Of course I will," she said as Giles took his fiancée into his arms and swung her around. They were together again but more importantly they were family…

   [1]: mailto:missangel186@hotmail.com



End file.
